A voltage comparator circuit compares a first input voltage to a second input voltage and outputs a signal indicative of the results of the comparison. For example, when the first input voltage exceeds the second input voltage the comparator circuit may output a logical high signal. Conversely, when the first input voltage does not exceed the second input voltage, the comparator circuit may output a logical low signal. In some implementations, the second input voltage may be a reference voltage (e.g., the voltage comparator circuit only has one varying input voltage that is compared to the reference voltage). For example, the reference voltage may be an output of a bandgap reference circuit. A bandgap reference circuit provides a temperature-independent reference voltage that is typically around 1.25 volts. To provide reliable comparator performance, a comparator circuit having a bandgap reference voltage of about 1.25 volts has a minimum operating voltage of about 1.4 volts.